Groose
"Everyone knows I've got the slickest pompadour in town!"' Groose is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword', and a wrestler in VGCW. He is a Royal Rumble winner, and a former VGCW Champion. He was drafted by the mysterious 'Boss Red' into joining The Ring Rangers, the Main Antagonists of Season 7. In The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword Groose is a major character in The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, known for his massive ego and bright red pompadour. He is first introduced as a rival to Link, the game's protagonist. Groose frequently insults and belittles Link, even going so far as to sabotage Link's chances at winning the annual Wing Ceremony. Later on, he tackles Link while falling to the Surface, inadvertantly stranding himself there. On the Surface, Groose has a change of heart, and befriends Link. To help Link in his journey, he builds a high-tech bomb-launching catapult-on-rails, which Groose names "The Groosenator". Because of his character development, stylish hair, amazing charisma, and possession of a theme that goes with everything, Groose ended up being adored by the Zelda fanbase. Even fans who dislike Skyward Sword ''usually say that he is the only good thing about it. In VGCW ''"You guys were totally amazing in this little adventure I like to call the Legend of Groose." Groose is the best wrestler in the whole entire world. After a long awaited debut, he appeared on 2013-03-19 in a First Blood match against Thomas. Groose showed all his pomp-adouring fans that he was, indeed, loose. However, the ref mistook Groose's hair gel for blood, and due to match regulations, Groose was awarded the loss after putting a Groosume beatdown on Tingle. On the Season 3 Finale, the Groose was once again set loose. The victim this time would be the loser Gary Oak. The opening match between the Loser and the Grooser raged on for a while. Groose, however, wasn't going to take Gary's crap, and beat him to the ground. Groose was awarded the win, and redeemed his ill-fated debut against Thomas. Season 4: THE GROOSE IS LOOSE. On the 4th Season Premiere, Groose decided to try his luck in a Royal Rumble, coming in slightly later than the other contestants. After a vicious fight, it came down to the end: the Groosenator versus some fat guy named Dr. Eggman and another guy with dumb hair and a metal glove named Barret Wallace. Groose, who has incredibly great speaking skills, convinced the guy with dumb hair to throw out the fat guy, and the guy with dumb hair even agreed to lose to Groose! What a chump! Of course, he made a good choice. No one wants to get #GROOSED. Needless to say, it was a good day for Groose and Groosefans everywhere. And so, the Groosenator took the ring to face off against Majin Vegeta for the VGCW title in a stunning match. Could he be victorious over Vegeta's powers, combined with his Super Saiyan powers? The answer: Yes. Did he win? The answer: No. In a stunning match that Groose fought through until the end, Vegeta pulled a quick, unexplainable win. Groose once again took to the ring in the VCGW Championship King of the Ring tournament on 2013-05-11. He utterly destroyed Dr. Wily, showing the world that the mighty pomp was not the slightest bit intimidated by the co-creator of Cut Man, and Mike Haggar in the first two rounds, overpowering the educated feet of the Doctor and stealing the deed to Metro City from Haggar (it was later renamed Grooseland 2). Next in the tourney, he was set to face a down-on-his-luck karate master who yells at small children. Groose entered the ring, and proceeded to get beaten half to death. Then, summoning the power of his awesome pompadour, Groose proceeded to lay down the ultimate beating on the yelling martial artist. As Segata let out desperate cries, telling Groose to play the Sega Saturn, Groose finished him off, proving that he was the only winner of the console wars. After this, Groose wiped the blood hair gel off of his face and went to face off against the glorified basketballer, Charles Barkley. Groose fought valiantly against the basketball man, but in the end, Groose could not stand up to the blazing Barkley. After putting on a strong effort throughout the tournament, Groose was finally defeated after an absolutely vicious uppercut. Third Time's the Charm On 2013-05-15, Groose entered a Six-Man Elimination to face an assortment of oddities found in the VGCW. Using his Pompadour Power, Groose was able to dominate the competition, taking out all but The Pyro and the match ended up between him and corporate stooge Kefka Palazzo as the final two competitors. Groose fought valiantly, relentlessly, and courageously, giving Kefka another Groosome beatdown that only the Groose could deliver. In the end, Ghirahim Kefka lay defeated on the mat as Groose became the #1 contender for the second time in a row. Having won a Royal Rumble, the runner up in the King of the Ring tournament, and winning the Six-Man Elimination match, Groose has now proven to be a big threat in VGCW. He was now ready for his rematch with CM Dunk Charles Barkley. On 2013-05-23, Groose went to the ring for his rematch against The Spacist Barkley, knowing fully well that this was his best chance at becoming the Champion. However, as the match began, it was clear that Barkley wasn't going to give up his title again so easily, as he dominated Groose for the start of the match. However, as the match went on, Groose showed increasing determination, culminating with him summoning his remaining Pompadour Power and pulling off The Groosenator, slamming Barkley down into the mat, followed shortly with Groose laying the pin and the Referee counting to three. While he may not have won "Alone Time" with Zelda, he had won something much more valuable; At long last, VGCW had a new name on the belt, and that name was Groose. Groose finally had his belt, and with that came glory, and the access to some high quality hair gels. But, in the Season 4 End Game, Mike Haggar, the Mayor of Metro City, came to town to try and dethrone Groose. In the title match of the night, and perhaps the best match Groose has ever wrestled, Haggar and God Rooster went at it, with the chat split into sides at the sight of the match. Both men fought fiercely. Groose stayed in the match for a long time, showing a lot of heart, and a lot of Pompadour Power. In the end, however, even the Groosenator couldn't finish off the Mayor, his mind distracted by the pressure and responsibility of the belt and how its duties interfere with his planned "alone time" with Zelda. Groose lay on the mat, defeated. Season 5: Uncaging the God Rooster After a devastating defeat at the hands of Haggar, Groose sulked in his room for nearly two months. While he was gone, a new season had started. After getting over his loss, Groose made his triumphant return to the ring on 2013-07-31 to face a formidable opponent, Air Man. Groose, unphased by Air Man's "impressive" streak, spent the match throwing Air Man around and out of the ring; eventually finishing the robot master off with a Groosenator and blowing the Air Man's streak away. Proving it was nothing more than just hot air, Groose proved that he wasn't a paper Champion and that he wants his belt back. Soon after, on 2013-10-15, he went face to face in the ring with some loser named Hair... somethin'. Standing up to the "Hero of Earth", Groose and his opponent traded blows, going back and forth through the Last Man Standing match. However, the guy with the weird afro speared Groose through the barricade, his Pompadour becoming bent in the process. Groose, in an attempt to fix it, accidently layed down for 10 seconds, grasping his Pompadour in order to reposition it. This gave Hercule the win. Looking to rebound from an embarrasing loss, Groose entered the ring again in a Number One Contenders Fatal Fourway Match with Hercule, that loser with the pipe that stole his belt, and some dude with an eyepatch. Fighting valiantly, Groose was unfortunately eliminated first by the guy with the eyepatch. Groose left the ring with no shot at the title. Groose, in an attempt to regain his honor, decided to enter a submission match against one of the most feared submission finishers in the league: the L-Lock. Groose took to the ring in his last Season 5 appearance to face Luigi on 2013-10-29. Groose put up a fight, beating Luigi to a pulp. He sealed the match, putting Luigi in a Skyward Stretch to make him tap. While it may not have been a large victory, it was a step on the road back to the title for Groose. He also managed to prove that he will always be better than the man in green, be it Link or Luigi. Season 6: No Brakes on the Groose Caboose Groose made his season 6 debut on 2013-11-26 to face off with a normal Grooslandic dad and a really sneaky guy named Snake. Although Groose had his suspicions of both of them, he entered the Triple Threat match swinging, bringing the average man and the sneaky guy down. Taking the fight to the ramp, Groose delivered yet another Groosome beatdown to the both of them. He even showed off his new and improved finisher, the Groosenator 2.0, though the sneaky man attempted to break it up quite a few times. The match continued, yet Groose began to suspect something was amiss. Could that normal dad perhaps be... an octorok? Dismissing his suspicions, Groose put a spinebuster in on the man rumored to have no spine, sealing his win with a three count while Snake looked on. On 2013-12-24, Groose opened up the Groosemas special with Protoman. The two went back and forth, trading blows in and out of the ring. It seemed as though Protoman had the upperhand, even putting Groose through the table at one point. However, Groose wasn't quite ready to taint the Groosemas spirit. Coming back to drop the Groosenator 2.0, Groose pinned his opponent, sending Protoman home with the Groosemas Blues. Groose reentered the scene on 2014-01-07 in another Triple Threat match. Snake walked out again, but this time he was followed by Yellow Ermac. Groose took to the ring swinging, eventually beating down the two. In the end, the sneaky guy pulled a comeback out, smashing the Grooster into the mat. He put in a finisher on the ninja, putting him down. Despite a leaping effort to break up the pin, Groose was unable to reach the two in time, leading to a loss chalked up for Groose at the hands of the Sneaky Man. Season 7: A True Groose is always Loose Groose started off Season 7 by facing the underwhelming opponent of Dan Hibiki. Groose noted little more than the color of Dan's Gi, crushing him in less than five minutes. Though Groose wouldn't necessarily call it a "good" start, he was off with a win to begin his fifth season of employment on 2014-02-25 . A surprise was in store for fans, as Groose was eventually unmasked as Pink Salmon Red, a main member of the Ring Rangers, responsible for hit-and-run attacks on VGCW superstars during the Season. Begging for his pompadour to be left alone, he offered to lead Seifer directly to the Red Ranger (no, not him), the leader of the group. But, when attempting to lead them to said individual, their plan was ruined by The Dragons, who were also hunting the Ring Rangers in the name of P.R.A.T.S., but they didn't get the memo regarding their plan, and beat up Groose (who was wearing his Pink Ranger uniform, causing the confusion in the first place) and Raijin. Behind the Kayfabe Despite being a favorite character of Bazza, it took months for Groose to make an appearance. According to fan CAW creators, it took some time before a CAW was made that met Bazza's high standards for what Groose should look like. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery Groosetrip.gif Grooseroll.gif grooseisloose.gif|The Groose is Loose GodRoosterSavesVGCW.JPG|IT'S HAPPENING 1371647637336.png